cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PARAGON-Digitizer
Welcome! Hello, , and welcome to the Paragon Wiki! Thank you for your contributions. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Feel free to fill out your personal user page so we can get to know you. There is a collection of Userboxes you can easily add there. Please sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. If you need help, ask me on my talk page or place on your talk page and someone will show up shortly to answer your questions. Don't forget to drop by and introduce yourself in the Forum, which will use the same name/password that you used when you signed up with the wiki. If you ever feel the need to change your password, you will need to do so there instead of here in the wiki. And there's even a RSS Feed, if you're into that. Also, make sure you take a look at the . There is a lot of preloaded images, missions, and contact info, and what you want to add might already be there. Again, welcome! Heh... Ironic how Snorii recommends you sign your posts, but didn't sign that greeting. (-: --GuyPerfect 14:33, 24 April 2007 (PDT) And I thought it was just a standard greeting. Digitizer 14:37, 24 April 2007 (PDT) I don't sign any of the greetings. They are a standard template, but I do like to add them to new users to welcome them to the wiki. - Snorii 14:52, 24 April 2007 (PDT) Welcome aboard. I was looking at your character templates... and I'm wondering if you could add some "How to use" stuff to their pages? --Lin Chiao Feng 18:00, 24 April 2007 (PDT) :Sure thing. I've not looked into that how to use stuff myself. It would be good for me to look at as well. Digitizer 19:49, 24 April 2007 (PDT) :I added some information on how to use these templates I hope that it helps out. Digitizer 06:21, 25 April 2007 (PDT) mew mew! o,o I went to your sgs website wiki that you linked to, but the creation date didn't seem to be on there..--Sleepy Kitty 16:06, 24 April 2007 (PDT) :I have to get with my friend to figure out what a more precise date is but it does state the early ‘80s. Digitizer 16:11, 24 April 2007 (PDT) :: ^^;; unm.. thats a group.. not a supergroup.. I guess I kinda translated "oldest supergroup" as oldest in game, not oldest association of ppl outside of game. --Sleepy Kitty 22:12, 24 April 2007 (PDT) :: Well the interpretation can be relative to one's prespective, and like I said "I like to think we are the oldest SG". I interpret it as the name Justice Force as been around since the early '80s which was a super group, be it only pen and paper super group, and it did have characters in it that were played by different people. Though I think we were one of the first dozen or so super groups on the COH boards pre game release. Besides in game a super group is only an association of people too. Digitizer 05:45, 25 April 2007 (PDT) Javascript You could use MediaWiki:Common.js -- any javascript put on that page will get loaded by all users, which might let you accomplish what you're trying to do. However, only an admin can edit that page, so you'd have to get someone to either work with you on it, or temporarily unprotect the page, or something. -- Sekoia 17:49, 26 April 2007 (PDT) :Thank you for the info I've got another solution in my Sandbox if the admins here are interested. Digitizer 09:32, 27 April 2007 (PDT) behind the rollbacks o.o sorry to roll back and/or undo much of the work you added to the base items, its just, alot of what you added didn't belong in the purchasable base item category. The change on the combo unit was a good catch (though I don't know why you removed them from the base items page..), the inf formate change was something I've ment to do for a bit, and the supercomps/orbits needed to be up there (I know, I'm lazy ^^), but the other items.. they where all already in their section, the Crafted base items. Good did come of this though, as I was correcting, I realize that a link should probably be on each page to the other section so that ppl looking for alternatives can find them easily. Thanks for helping out =^^= --Sleepy Kitty 18:43, 5 May 2007 (EDT) no worries, ^^ and your right, a general page might be a good idea at some point. The base section is still being added in (most notably, in the pvp is missing) and i10 or i11 will be seeing a number of changes to bases.. I look into so improved layouts to make the base section a bit easier to navigate. --Sleepy Kitty 13:33, 6 May 2007 (EDT)